hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2055 Pacific hurricane season
The 2055 Pacific hurricane season is currently active. 6 storms have formed, 5 are named, and 4 are hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Allene-Alvin A weak tropical low moved off South America on May 26. Although struggling to organize, it was able to become designated as Tropical Depression One-E. Moving northwest quickly, warm waters were ahead, and the depression intensified into the first storm of the season. Stalling near Mexico at that point,''' rapid intensification '''was imminent during that period, and peak was expected to be 125 mph (205 km/h). Instead, the storm began losing organization, still becoming a hurricane on May 31. Allene quickly weakened after it's peak of 85 mph (140 km/h), to soon a depression again on June 1 and dissolved into a low. The low made landfall in Mexico with winds of 25 mph (40 km/h). The remnants came into the Atlantic and became Hurricane Alvin. Tropical Storm Brand On June 1, Hurricane Devin died into Central America. The tropical low still contained a low-level circulation through the trip over. The tropical low was originally designated Tropical Depression Two-E, but a power outage occurred in the NHC headquarters. So, it skipped TD status on to a 40 mph Tropical Storm on June 5. Minimal intensification occured between June 5 and 6. However, Brand was able to peak at a moderate 55 mph before dissolving only 40 minutes after peaking. Hurricane Calle Quickly on June 12, Tropical Depression Three-E was initiated. After satellite images were shown, the depression was disinitiated. The low showed high tropical storm body structure, including a faded eye. On Early June 14, NHC quickly advised on Tropical Storm Calle, which was rapidly intensifying with winds of 65 mph. The next advisory at 12:30 PM, Calle became a Category 2 hurricane, ultimately skipping Category 1 status, Calle continued to intensify and became a dangerous Category 4 hurricane, the first major hurricane of the season. The satellite displayed a Dvorak number of 7.2, which usually consists of a Category 5 hurricane. Calle peaked at 145 mph (230 km/h) before initiating in a eyewall replacement cycle. The eyewall cycle created 3 eyes at once, making Calle disorganize, and downgrade to a Category 3 hurricane. The eye began emploding on itself, reducing the intensity of the storm to a Category 1. The storm began breaking down rapidly, forcing the intensity to low tropical storm status. Calle eventually emploded into a weak tropical storm, then blew away as clouds. Hurricane Dennis Dennis was born as a Tropical Depression on June 23 near the border of Central America and South America. Tropical Depression Four-E quickly moved west-northwest. Along with quickly moving, it quickly intensified. The storm was clocked at 70 mph, and in only 8 hours, Dennis was a 150 mph hurricane. Dennis peaked at 160 mph just 10 miles east of the CPac/EPac border. It soon moved into the CPac area. Tropical Depression Five-E Tropical Depression Five-E formed on June 27 at 4:45 PM. Five-E did not intensify much, and dissipated on June 29. Hurricane Eva-Hanna Eva formed from a very strong tropical low. The time of formation was somewhere between 11:50 PM CDT June 29 and 12:15 AM CDT June 30. Eva became a hurricane at 10:15 AM July 1. Eva rapidly intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane on July 2. Eva continued to intensify rapidly and became a Category 4 hurricane on July 3. With warm waters still in path, Eva became a Category 5 hurricane, and the first to drop below 910 mbars in 46 years. Eva continued to intensify and became the strongest hurricane on record in the East Pacific on July 5. Eva quickly weakened once landfall on Baja California. Eva entered the Atlantic basin and became Tropical Depression Eight and later, Hanna. Hurricane Finn Tropical Depression Seven-E formed on July 6. With warm waters in it's west-northwest path, it became Tropical Storm Finn on the same day. It intensified rapidly into a hurricane on July 7. Season effects Category:Pacific hurricane seasons